Elsa Enchanted
by KyaKaky
Summary: Ella's daughter with a new curse... By the way, i'm the also by the pen name KayWP
1. My curse

Hey people, this is Ella's daughter and she is CURSED, so yeah.**  
  
Kind of runs in the family, huh?*  
  
By the way, my other pen name is KayWP, so if there is some ideas in here that are the same as the other one, I'm not doing plagiarism.*  
  
I did a new one, because that pen name sucked and this one is no better, but still. I got bored with the other story and it's bad anyway so I'm starting a new one.  
  
Anyways, here's the story, Elsa Enchanted. (get it?)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It started out when I was born. My mother, Ella, Court Linguist and Cook's Helper of Kyrria (she refused the title 'princess'), gave birth to me. Then, I was visited by the great fairy, Lucinda.*  
  
Now, Lucinda did learn her lesson about big magic, but this time, she brought another fairy with her, Cecelia, a beginner, and Lucinda had not taught her anything. Actually, Lucinda had taught her before, but that was before she learned about big magic. So, before, Lucinda had taught her about obedience spells and forced love curses. And Lucinda forgot to un- teach Cecelia everything she had learned. And so, when Lucinda told Cecelia to give her the gift, Cecelia thought that she'd be creative and give me the "gift" of honesty.*  
  
I've always been honest, whether I like it or not. Even if someone has not asked me a question, I just say what's on my mind. A regular person be able to keep their rude thoughts to themselves, but I cannot. It just flies out.*  
  
Once, I had a friend, Chelsee, and she was wearing a new dress. It was beautiful, and I it popped out of my mouth and I told her that it looked pretty. She beamed, and then, I opened my mouth again and said that she was a rich, arrogant snot, that spent money on dresses and not helping people. She looked pretty angry, and I said some other bad things about her, mostly because I was jealous. But I swear, I was only thinking them, then it popped out.*  
  
On some occasions, I've tried not thinking, but it's useless. My brain is always filled words.*  
  
Mother sympathies me, and tries not to notice when I say some bad things. It is so impossible, though, because once in every while, a child thinks something bad about their parents, but have enough sense not to say it out loud or else get a spanking. I don't have the sense. I can't.*  
It is extremely frustrating, seeing it is that I have had no friends at all. I'll bet that the acquaintances that I've met so far have thought some pretty bad things about me, too, but they don't mouth off like I do.*  
  
When I turned sixteen, I was literally the most unpopular princess there ever was. Mother wants to keep secret of my curse, so every one in Kyrria just think that I am a foul, moody, princess.*  
  
I so-o want to be free of this curse. Mother fell in love with Father, and she somehow just did it. No one would love me, though, because no one would be able to put up with all my rantings. Or so I thought. 


	2. A new friend

Hey people it's me again. Do you like it so far? Well give me a break because it's my first time writing. Pleez give me reviews people.*  
  
OK so anyways, this is what happens next.*  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!* !*  
  
I have made a record in the ancient history books. I've made and lost a friend in ten minutes.*  
  
See, I was talking to Simon, my mother's old buddy, and sort of chatting with the parrots in the cages. Then this boy my age came up to me.*  
  
"Hello," he smiled easily. "Do you work here?"*  
  
I looked at my clothes and realized that I had, in fact, swapped for one of the servant's dresses, for the elegant gowns for princesses was much too warm for the outdoors.*  
  
"No of course not, I'm a princess, just what do you think I am?" the words popped out. I had meant to say something else. Something like, *  
  
"Oh, me? Actually, I live in there (points to castle) and I'm Princess Elsa, delighted to be acquainted with you."*  
  
Or.*  
  
"I'm very pleased to meet you. I don't work here, but I do come here very often. Princesses don't have a lot of free time, but I can escape here for a couple minutes each time."*  
  
But instead, I had to open my big, fat, cursed mouth. He looked surprised, then his dark brown eyes lowered a bit. He was probably thinking that I was like all the other richies, snobby and well, rich.*  
  
I apologized, and tried to explain it so that it was like I was in a bad mood today. He nodded, but didn't smile much after that, just talked with Simon.*  
  
Oh, now nice it would have been if I was able to make a friend. Am I really that rude? I probably am. But I will try harder. I shall think of new ways to get around the curse. Last year, I tried to whisper my rude comments, but ended up yelling them out loud even more. Oh, I hope Lucinda's giving Cecelia a punishment by now. Cecelia was supposed to give Mother another fairy trifle, but didn't follow directions and look what's happened. I really do wish for a new life. 


	3. cursed flour

Okay I just hope that everyone likes this so far and stuff. Thanks for the reviews but I want more. ^_^  
  
Sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time, but I was busy and stuff.  
  
So here goes  
  
************************************************************************  
I was sewing in the kitchen while Mandy was cooking because I felt very lonely. Mandy has stopped calling me "pet." She calls me "lady" now.  
  
One of the servants came, and said that I had a guest.  
  
I didn't believe her at first, because, as everyone knew, I was friendless.  
  
She persisted, and so I was very cross, being right in the middle of a stitch. I was very certain that this was a practical joke.  
  
When I followed her out to the main room, there he was! The same boy that I had met, had been rude to. He was actually smiling at me, which was not what I expected.  
  
I snuck a peek in one of our many mirrors, and stifled a gasp. I must not have noticed Mandy accidentally spilling a bunch of flour on my dark blue dress and in my long black hair! I looked like someone with a very severe case of dandruff! This was just great. Especially since.  
  
"How do you do, uh, Princess Elsa?" He bowed. And I was just blushing.  
  
"I'm fine, thank you. I think that I like you." I wished that the earth would swallow me up. I felt ready to sink.  
  
His mouth was still smiling, his eyes were surprised. He began looking in his pockets for something.  
  
I took his moment of distraction to dust out my hair and my dress.  
  
"Well I just wanted to ask you if you would like to take a walk with me," he said, straightening up. Apparently he was just looking in his pockets because he didn't know what to do with himself.  
  
"All right then. I'd be delighted." He looked me in the eyes. I have green eyes, just like my mother. But was that a reason to stare at them? Or was there flour on my eyelashes?  
  
He took my hand, and led me outside, through the gardens. 


End file.
